Momentos de frailecillos
by leyva1130
Summary: "Aunque tus ojos me recuerden a él, que me acuso dolor, tu presencia a llenado mi vida"-Hans... Momentos de la vida cotidiana del frailecillo y su pequeño hijo. Secuela del fic "El recuerdo de Hans".
1. Entrenamientos

**Hola amigos míos y lectores! Hace mucho que no realizo una actualización o subo una historia decente, pero las actividades laborales, escolares y sociales me han impedido inspirarme como es debido, en las historias que tengo publicadas.**

**Este pequeño fic, tendrá una publicación mensual, les aseguro que no pasara más de un mes en su actualización. Se trata de una secuela del fic "El recuerdo de Hans" que narras las aventuras y peripecias por las que pasa el frailecillo cuidando a su único hijo, producto de un momento inesperado de debilidad.**

**Nota: Los capítulos irán en desorden, puesto que narra momentos de ellos dos, así que no se sorprendan que a la mitad coloque el capítulo del nacimiento de su hijo jejejejeje, lamentó ese detalle.**

**Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios ;)**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR SON ORIGINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, NO ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR MI (OC), SU USO REQUERIRÁ PERMISO PREVIO (**excepto por quienes ya fue extendido).**

**ENTRENAMIENTOS**

– IELTXU! – Llamaba con voz melosa mientras revisaba los arbustos de los alrededores – Dónde estás? – preguntó abriendo dos arbustos de mediano tamaño para verificar que no se encontraba allí el susodicho.

Una mirada de frustración se hizo presente en el frailecillo al ver que estaba vació el lugar, de un brinco se dirigió a otros arbustos cercanos, obteniendo el mismo resultado, al parecer el pequeño había cambiado de escondite para confundirlo o, por lo menos, ganar más tiempo libre.

Frunció el ceño colocando sus alas en su espalda, recorriendo con la mirada los alrededores… el lugar se encontraba en total calma, mostrando que aquel pequeño huracán no había pasado por aquellos rumbos, por lo tanto debía cambiar su zona de búsqueda.

Caminando silenciosamente, recorrió los senderos buscando con la mirada algún movimiento que le pareciese extraño o alguna señal que le diera la ubicación aproximada o exacta de aquel pequeño soldado, a quien cuidaba.

Nada, absolutamente nada, pareciese que lo hubiese tragado la tierra… sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que, al menos, las escasas clases que había tenido el pequeño habían dado fruto, pero aquello no era suficiente en el campo de batalla o en un posible ataque a su hogar, debía asegurarse de entrenarlo lo suficiente para que estuviese listo para cualquier situación, aunque eso significara pasar horas buscándolo por todos los alrededores.

– EN DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRAS NIÑO? – Gritó ya exasperado, llevaba dos horas buscando al pequeño que se negaba a tomar sus lecciones diarias, no solo militares sino también las necesarias para vivir en el mundo salvaje, además él tenía algunas otras actividades importantes que realizar, después de su entrenamiento, mismas que no podía posponer o abandonar.

Emitió un gruñido, pasando un ala por sus ojos, tratando de recuperar la paciencia, debía recordar que era un niño, aunque eso no lo exentaba de sus deberes. Bajo su aleta volteando a todos lados, era cierto que era un niño y, por lo tanto, sus conocimientos eran más limitados permitiendo un amplio margen de errores… Con esa idea agudizó sus sentidos para lograr identificar la ubicación de su hijo, pero era inútil, estaba perfectamente oculto.

– Qué más remedio… – dijo comenzando a caminar para retirarse, hasta que un ligero movimiento en las ramas de un árbol atrajo su atención, provocando que detuviera su andar. Dirigió su vista a la copa del mismo sin lograr divisar nada, estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo, preguntándose si habría sido alguna otra ave o reptil, o si se trataba de su hijo.

– Creo que hoy suspenderé el entrenamiento – dijo en voz alta, levantando una ceja y sonriendo malévolamente, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa… nuevamente el sonido se hacía presente en aquel árbol. En un movimiento rápido volteó, distinguiendo entre la hojarasca un pequeño pico colorido perteneciente a su víctima.

No dudo en emprender el vuelo con una gran sonrisa, aquel pequeño había subido muy alto y sin ninguna ayuda, tal era su deseo de saltarse los entrenamientos que los realizaba sin darse cuenta… ahora la duda era ¿cómo había subido hasta allá? Y sólo tenía una respuesta para eso.

– SI PUEDES SUBIR A LOS ARBOLES, ENTONCES PUEDES VOLAR! – gritó volando en dirección a la rama donde se encontraba el pequeño, mismo que dio un salto a otra rama cercana al verse descubierto, con la finalidad de evitar ser atrapado por su madre.

– NO! YO NO SÉ VOLAR! SOY UN PINGÜINO! – reclamó el pequeñito cayendo sobre otra rama, comenzando a subir más alto con sus aletas y patas por el tronco. Esa frase fue el colmo, le pasaba que se negara a tomar sus lecciones con otras excusas, pero por "ser" un pingüino, jamás.

– ERES UN FRAILECILLO! – Gritó subiendo más alto hasta que alcanzó al pequeño – Y POR LO TANTO VUELAS! – dijo separándolo del árbol y trayéndolo contra de sí. Gran error, al no tener desocupadas sus alas, la caída de ambos fue inevitable, trayendo un sonoro "POM" al estrellarse contra el suelo.

En cuanto Hans tocó el piso, se levantó de inmediato buscando a su hijo – IELTXU! – gritó preocupado de que se llevara un mal golpe, él era un soldado experimentado, así que las caídas no eran ningún problema, pero aquel pequeño no tenía nada de experiencia.

– NOOOO! – gritó el pequeño levantándose y, ni tardo ni perezoso, se lanzó en dirección del tronco de un árbol cercano, para abrazarse de una rama baja de éste con todas sus fuerzas. Hans suspiró aliviado de verlo a salvo y muy hiperactivo, como siempre.

– Por favor, hijo… no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos – dijo pasándose un ala sobre la frente, pero el pequeño lejos de soltarse se aferró con mayor fuerza dándole una mirada de determinación, sin duda estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

– Es hora de tu entrenamiento – dijo con voz grave acercándose al pequeño que enterró sus patas en la tierra, dispuesto a no obedecer a su madre.

– Ieltxu! – dijo tratando de contener sus ganas de asesinar al pequeño que había provocado más problemas de lo que hubiese querido… al ver la reticencia de su hijo soltó un suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño y acercarse peligrosamente a él.

– Si así lo quieres! – Tomándolo de ambas patitas, comenzó a tirar con la finalidad de zafarlo de la rama de la que se sostenía y llevarlo de vuelta a casa, aunque fuera a rastras.

– Ieltxu! – Gritó tirando con más fuerza, mientras el pequeño gritaba y se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas de aquella rama.

– Noooo! No quiero! Eres malo! – Gritaba Ieltxu con la finalidad de que su madre lo soltará y dejará en paz, odiaba los entrenamientos, siempre terminaba golpeado, raspado y lastimado, sin mencionar el hecho de ser castigado por no lograr memorizar todos los movimientos avanzados que trataba de enseñarle su madre.

Él sólo quería jugar un rato en el bosque, ver las mariposas y jugar con los demás animales de los alrededores, mismos que tenía prohibido acercárseles por una u otra razón infundada de su madre.

– IELTXU, SUÉLTATE! – Ordenó el frailecillo, procurando de tirar con fuerza, pero no demasiada para evitar lastimarlo. Realmente estaba fastidiado de aquellos "jueguitos" que su hijo comenzaba a implementar para saltarse sus clases y entrenamiento, cuya frecuencia era cada vez más cercana que en un inicio.

Aunque su hijo descendiera de dos soldados fuertes, estaba seguro que esa debilidad y falta de deseos de entrenar derivaba de la genética de su padre, no había lugar a dudas.

– Jovencito! Tomaras tus lecciones quieras o no! – y dicho esto, con un certero aletazo, rompió la rama de la que se sostenía el pequeño y lo llevo a rastras de vuelta a su hogar, sin importarle sus gritos y aleteos.

– NOOOOO! NO QUIERO! – gritaba el chico, mientras su madre lo llevaba en dirección al hogar sostenido de sus patas… trataba de sostenerse de lo que fuera, pero su fuerza no era la suficiente para evitar que su madre lo llevara a rastras.

– Quieres escapar… entonces vuélvete fuerte – le dijo Hans con una sonrisa antes de soltarlo y abrir las alas para mostrarle el campo de entrenamiento – bienvenido a tu nuevo campo de entrenamiento… espero buenos resultados de ti – dijo a su hijo, quien se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de sus plumas.

Realmente era un lugar impresionante, bastante amplio y bien delimitado, por un momento sus ojos brillaron de emoción al pensar que se trataban de algunos juguetes para su entretenimiento, cuando escucho la bienvenida que le daba su madre, provocando una expresión de decepción en él, cuanta diferencia existía entre las palabras "entretenimiento" y "entrenamiento".

– Empezaremos con algo fácil – escucho decir a su madre, quien caminaba a su alrededor con las alas en su espalda – ya que te gusta mucho trepar por los troncos… subirás por este que es totalmente liso – le dijo colocando un ala en un tronco cuya corteza había sido retirada para ser finalmente pulido.

Lentamente se acercó tocando el tronco indicado, la distancia entre el suelo y la punta era bastante considerable, en especial para su edad, pero el objeto que había colocado su madre era demasiado tentador como para evitar tal ejercicio.

– Y qué esperas para comenzar – ordenó Hans con voz siniestra, haciendo que su hijo se apresurará en tratar de subir hasta la punta de dicho tronco… olvidándose por un momento de que se trataba de entrenamiento, fijo su atención en aquel caramelo colocado a modo de premio, tenía varios días sin probar su exquisito sabor, consecuencia de un reciente castigo aplicado por su madre.

Ieltxu subió por aquel tronco bastante resbaloso, tratando de alcanzar el objeto señalado por su madre, cuando se le ocurrió aprovechar esa oportunidad para saltarse el entrenamiento final, que sin duda era lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… si lo pensaba bien, un caramelo no valía lo suficiente para recibir los golpes, producto de esa lucha. Así, de un movimiento rápido, salto en dirección de la roca y comenzó a trepar por ella ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre.

– REGRESA AQUÍ JOVENCITO! – gritó Hans emprendiendo el vuelo en dirección al chico, quien corrió en dirección a la zona más espesa del bosque, lugar donde su madre no podría atraparlo volando.

– NOOO! – gritó Ieltxu, pasando por un hueco entre dos troncos caídos y perdiéndose entre la maleza y vegetación del bosque, provocando que Hans cediera en su vuelo para evitar chocar contra algún objeto.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de Hans, mientras escuchaba como las pisadas de su hijo cesaban al alejarse cada vez más… cuando todo se encontró en completo silencio no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas al verse burlado de esa forma por un chiquillo… sin duda, ese chico sería un excelente soldado, sólo necesitaba el entrenamiento adecuado para lograrlo.

Cuando termino de reírse, avanzó lentamente por la espesura del lugar, dispuesto a encontrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento para terminar sus actividades, que importaba si con ello se atrasaba en las propias, si lograría hacerle entender que no podría escapar de los entrenamientos.


	2. Las flores del peligro

**LAS FLORES DEL PELIGRO**

Sobrevolaba la zona con lentitud y a muy poca distancia del suelo, esquivando los árboles que se le ponían al frente…

Regresaba de una misión de alto riesgo en el extranjero, obligándolo a separarse de su pequeño hijo, quien había mudado hace poco su pelusita por plumas negras y blancas, mostrándose así el cuerpo de un pequeño pingüino, que le hacía ver un poco extraño con las características de un frailecillo.

No negaba que había sido decepcionante para él verlo con esa forma, pero era inevitable e irremediable, o al menos eso pensaba… puesto que la forma y el color del polluelo había sido de un pichón de pingüino, al tener su pelusita gris en vez de parda o negra.

De todos modos, era su hijo y como tal tenía que quererlo cualquiera que fuera su forma, lo había prometido al verlo salir de su cascarón y cumpliría como todo soldado y como padre… además era un niño adorable que se hacía querer como fuera.

Viró un poco a la derecha, sintiendo un ligero calambre nació de su ala derecha, haciéndole olvidar a su hijo por un momento y recordar la misión a la que fue enviado unos días atrás…

Aquella había sido una misión muy complicada, realizada por muy pocos hombres y ejecutada con demasiada precisión, era necesaria la exactitud y la vehemencia para su éxito, así que fue irremediable salir con algunas heridas y raspones… al menos la herida no fue de gravedad y podría regresar volando a su hogar…

Sus compañeros, que salieron a festejar, a algún lado, la victoria de la misión, se rieron al verlo irse de forma tan apresurada, preguntándole si esa simple herida le asustaba… le hicieron rabiar, pero desecho todo esos comentarios, hizo a un lado su orgullo y emprendió el vuelo de regreso… estaba preocupado por el niño, que se quedó solo en la cueva que utilizaban como hogar.

Cuando supo de aquella misión, pensó en dejar al niño con alguien, pero no tenía amigos, ni individuos a los cuales confiarles la seguridad de su pequeño e inocente hijo… así que supuso que podría cuidarse solo, siempre y cuando no saliera de la casa.

Para mantenerlo a salvo, se aseguró de dejarle suficiente alimento para varios días, agua y otros alimentos que fuesen necesarios, tanto naturales como los consumidos por humanos, incluso dejo algunas golosinas y panecillos horneados al más puro estilo holandés, esperando que con eso bastara.

Al fin observó que se encontraba cerca de la zona que era su hogar, disminuyendo la distancia entre el suelo… Descendió, observando el pasaje que llevaba a su hogar… volteó de un lado a otro, vigilando que nadie le siguiese o vigilase (nunca estaba de más ser un poco paranoico, más cuando una vida depende de ti) y caminó lentamente, observando discreta y atentamente el tronco y la copa de los árboles…

Dirigía levemente la mirada y estudiaba con esta los arbustos que adornaban el lugar, esperando el ataque sorpresa de algún depredador o de un enemigo.

Después de avanzar la mitad del camino, se impulsó con sus patas, emprendiendo el vuelo entre los árboles para posarse sobre una rama y vigilar la zona desde arriba… su instinto le indicaba que no había nada, algo que su vista confirmo… suspiro tranquilamente al distinguir la seguridad del lugar y saltando, de rama en rama y aprovechando sus alas, se dirigió a la cueva.

Lo que encontró dentro de su hogar, no era algo que hubiese imaginado durante su misión… Los escenarios más caóticos y devastadores sobre el destino de su hijo en esos días, le habían provocados pesadillas durante las noches y lo mantenían de mal humor, algo que molestaba a sus compañeros… Pero… esto…

De lo único que estaba seguro, era que el chico había salido de la cueva…

Esperaba un ataque enemigo, tal vez semi destruido su hogar y su hijo a salvo, pero aquella sorpresita que le había preparado su hijo no se lo esperaba, ni en sus peores pesadilla se habría presentado una escena tan caótica como la que veían sus ojos amarillos, ahora algo enrojecidos de molestia.

Por un lado, se alegraba por primera vez, aunque le doliese admitirlo, que la sangre paterna del niño le diera dichas habilidades de las que él carecía y ni loco realizaría, pero por el otro, comenzaba a dudar que fuese su hijo, cosa que era imposible toda vez que él puso el huevo…

Pero lo que veían sus ojos, sobrepasaba toda explicación que intentaba darse a sí mismo.

– Ieltxu… podrías explicarme que significa todo esto? – preguntó el frailecillo con un tic en el ojo, observando todo su alrededor.

El pequeño, que se encontraba jugando con su juguete favorito en medio de la sala, en cuanto le escucho sonrió ampliamente, antes de correr y abrazarse de él, para darle la bienvenida al hogar... había extrañado mucho esos días a su madre.

– REGRESASTE MAMI! – se abrazó con fuerza de sus piernas, mientras una pluma de su cabeza se levantaba graciosamente, al no estar completamente arregladas por la muda…

Hans dirigió su vista a su hijo, devolviendo el abrazo y acomodando esa plumita con una sonrisa, le daba verdadera felicidad verlo sano y salvo… y tan hiperactivo y alegre como siempre… la fuerza del abrazo le mostraba que el niño le había extraño mucho… realmente era agradable saber que alguien se preocupaba por su regreso al hogar.

– Así es pequeño… ahora… explícame que es todo esto – dijo señalando toda la sala y el comedor de su hogar… aquello había sido realmente inesperado, el lugar estaba rechinando de limpió, las cosas bien ordenadas y sus juguetes acomodados, incluso estaba jugando tranquilamente sobre la alfombra y al lado del sofá que él solía usar para leer en las tardes… pero lo que perturbaba más su psique, eran aquellas horrorosas cosas que adornaban los muebles.

– Son flores… para que mamá sonría – dijo alegremente el crio sin soltarse de su madre, esperando el visto bueno de ella.

Hans cerró los ojos con la respuesta obtenida, suspirando un poco, repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma leyenda que decía cuando su hijo le daba sorpresas como esas para ganar paciencia "no es culpa del niño, es de la sangre pingüina… es culpa de su padre".

– Ya veo – respondió separándose del pequeño y recorriendo el lugar, para inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien, mientras Ieltxu caminaba dando brinquitos cerca de su madre, cómo solía hacerlo cuando estaba feliz…

Finalmente, su vista se asentó en un pequeño arreglo floral que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, mismo que tenía algunas flores amarillas combinadas con otras azules, que por alguna extraña razón llamaba por completo su atención.

Un ligero calambre nacido de su ala derecha, por un jaloncito, le hizo voltear, al darse cuenta que su hijo se había acercado y lo tomó de su ala derecho con ambas aletitas, jalándolo un poco… el pequeño tenía su mirada en el mismo arreglo colocado en la mesa.

– Me gustan mucho esas flores – dijo después de un rato en silencio, parándose de puntitas para tocar la punta de la aleta de Hans con su mejilla y flotarla un poco.

– Me recuerdan mucho a tus ojos – continuó hablando con aire soñador, sin dejar de realizar aquellas caricias.

– Eh? – Hans fijo su vista en los brillantes ojos de color azul claro de su hijo, que irradiaban un aura de felicidad e inocencia al mostrarle todo aquello… aquellas palabras había producido algo cálido en su interior, obligándole a sonreír con ternura a su hijo.

Podía notar que el pequeño había puesto mucho empeño en aquello arreglos, el lugar estaba bastante limpio y cuidado, todo se encontraba en su lugar, el único detalle eran aquellas espantosas flores que le daban un toque demasiado femenino al lugar.

Pero al verlo tan feliz, no tuvo el corazón de recriminarle aquellas acciones y delicadeza que había impuesto… además, estaba seguro que el niño le había extrañado tanto como él lo hizo.

– Te quedo muy bonito – dijo suavemente, a modo de susurro, observando como los ojitos de su hijo se abrían de par en par y tomaban un nuevo brillo de emoción al escuchar esas palabras, siendo abrazada su ala con mayor fuerza.

Aguanto el quejido de dolor, producido por ese abrazo que le lastimaba levemente su ala derecha… el niño no sabía que venía herido de esa ala…

Sin borrar esa tierna sonrisa de su rostro tomo entre sus alas al niño, sin poner atención a la herida de su ala derecha, quien extendió sus aletitas emocionado por el abrazo que le daba su madre.

– Ven acá pequeño – lo tomó con cuidado y camino en dirección de la cocina, dispuesto a preparar algo de comida para ambos, con la seguridad de que quedaban pocos vivires.

Se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, de alguna forma el pequeño se las había arreglado para preparar sus alimentos y medir las raciones… El ligero sonido de un gruñido surgió del estómago del polluelo confirmó sus sospechas.

– Por cierto Xu, saliste de la cueva cierto? – preguntó buscando entre las cajas algo comestible. El niño se abrazó con fuerza de su madre, enterrando el rostro entre sus plumas, sin responder el cuestionamiento de Hans.

– Ya veo… no quiero que salgas de la cueva a juguetear por allí… es peligroso – regaño suavemente, sin ser duro con el niño… conocía bien a su hijo y estaba seguro que no saldría sin algún buen motivo.

– Lo sé… – escuchó suavemente la dulce voz de su niño, que no separaba su rostro de su pecho – mami… no te vuelvas a ir…

– Bien – dijo con un suspiro, parpadeo un poco al escuchar la petición de hijo, sin duda se había sentido demasiado sólo… además de que no había nada de alimentos en el lugar.

Suspiro, preguntándose como un pequeño polluelo pudo haber acabado con todo lo que había en la cocina, pero ya no lo reñiría, estaba feliz de estar en casa con su pequeñito y sólo por eso prepararía algo especial.

Con la finalidad de subirle los ánimos al pequeño, se acercó a una puerta secreta donde guardaba algo de comida para su regreso, puesto que no sabía en qué condiciones regresaría… finalmente encontró lo que tanto buscaba, al menos tenía los ingredientes necesarios para ese platillo.

– Xu~ – hablo con voz melosa, haciendo que el niño separara un poco su rostro de su pecho – quieres que prepare bacalao con patatas?~

– SIIIIIIII! – gritó el niño, mostrando un intenso brillo en sus ojos al escuchar que su madre prepararía su platillo favorito…

Hans rió colocando en el suelo a Xu, para poder tomar los ingredientes… era un gran alivio que su hijo podía estar seguro en su casa…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Al segundo día de la partida de Hans y por qué Xu salió…**

Se levantó de golpe del nido… un ruido se había escuchado dentro de la sala, estaba seguro… abrazó con fuerza su pequeño muñeco… era de noche y tenía miedo a la oscuridad, cómo cualquier niño de su edad.

El sonido de pasos ligeros, le indicaron que alguien había entrado a su hogar, seguramente su madre había vuelto… pero sonaba tan diferente a ella. Se levantó silenciosamente del nido, sosteniendo su muñequito.

Cuando entro a la sala no había absolutamente nada…

– Mamá? Eres tú? – preguntó el pequeño abrazando fuertemente su muñeco… por alguna extraña razón, el sonido de lluvia y los truenos se escuchaba más fuerte, seguramente había dejado abierta la entrada… se acercó a la entrada, observando la lluvia caer afuera.

– Ma…mi? – el sonido de un animal grande moviéndose en la habitación continua le asustó… tenía que volver al nido donde estaría seguro, puesto que algo le decía que esa no era su madre… la sensación de algo húmedo bajo su pata le hizo voltear al suelo, al parecer había lodo en la sala, pero era una huella demasiado grande… la luz de un rayo entro a la habitación, dejándole observar una huella de regular tamaño de algún mamífero.

Un gemido ahogado se escuchó al darse cuenta que había un intruso en su hogar y que las defensas de su madre habían sido traspasadas.

Un gruñido proveniente de la habitación continua le puso alerta, si regresaba al nido tendría que pasar enfrente de aquella habitación y daría conocer que se encontraba en el lugar, sólo tenía una salida posible…

Con algo de trabajo y mucho miedo, salió de la cueva, sosteniéndose de las rocas que sobresalían… su cuerpo y su muñeco quedaron empapados en segundos por el torrencial que había, pero tenía que ponerse a salvo… encontró un hueco entre las rocas, metiéndose allí para protegerse y utilizando a su muñeco como escudo a cualquier ataque…

Después de unos minutos, un zorro de mirada penetrante se retiró de aquella zona, lamiendo su hocico, satisfecho de tan deliciosa comida encontrada esa noche…


	3. Café

**CAFÉ**

Ese día su madre había decidido llevarlo a la ciudad que estaba cerca del bosque donde vivían, una ciudad pacifica llena de humanos que siempre estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos… el muelle era de lo más interesante, también le gustaba mucho el parque por la cantidad de niños que podía llegar a ver, sin mencionar la tienda de dulces a la que solía "asaltar" cuando su madre se descuidaba.

En esta ocasión, iba bien asido del ala de Hans, para evitar perderse como la última vez… ignoraba la razón por la que visitaban ese lugar, pero su madre había dicho que era necesario… al final llegaron a un callejón un poco oscuro y muy sucio, algo que desagrado a Ieltxu.

– Iuhg, que asco – se quejó el pequeño tapándose el pico con su aleta libre, mientras escuchaba un bufido de parte de su madre, que comenzó avanzar por aquel lugar.

– Tenemos que cruzar por aquí – respondió a su queja… Ieltxu dirigió una mirada curiosa al adulto, para luego observar sus alrededores. Había mucha basura por donde quiera, envolturas de comida y bebidas, aparatos inservibles y rotos, envases de vidrio y plástico, y algunas otras cosas que no lograba reconocer.

De repente, el sonido de un bote de basura caer se escuchó en el lugar, poniendo en alerta a Hans que jaló al niño para colocarlo en su espalda y ocultarlo de algún ataque enemigo.

– QUIÉN VIVE? – Gritó colocándose en pose de combate, mientras Ieltxu se abrazaba levemente de una de las piernas de su progenitor sin poder alcanzar del todo su espalda… silencio… esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo el frailecillo.

Sin dejar de estar alerta comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección del bote de basura, dejando atrás a su hijo, quien no estaba muy seguro de seguirle o quedarse en ese lugar… al final se quedó allí parado, con sus aletas encogidas sobre su pecho, esperando alguna indicación de su madre.

Hans se acercó cuidadosamente al bote de basura caído, sin lograr encontrar a nadie, al parecer un objeto mal colocado en él provocó su caída… suspiro bajando la guardia y acercándose al pequeño que se veía asustado.

– No hay nada que temer… vamos – calmó al chico y avanzó al final del callejón, mismo que terminaba en otra calle muy bonita… Ieltxu siguió a su madre sin poder eliminar su nerviosismo por el susto anterior, hasta que vio la amplía avenida adornada por algunas jardineras con flores… algunos autos transitaban junto con personas que no se fijaban de su presencia. De repente sintió que alguien lo jalaba.

– Ieltxu! Ocúltate! No querrás que llamen a cuidado animal y nos lleven a algún zoológico – regaño su madre, ocultándolo detrás de él, observando el otro callejón que se veía al otro lado… en ese lugar debía ver a su contacto, pero no podía llevar consigo al niño.

Suspiro pesadamente, recordando que no había tenido con quien dejar al niño en esta ocasión y no quería dejarle sólo en casa, si bien sabía cuidarse solito, no quería acostumbrarlo a eso… Las aletas de su hijo se aferraron un poco más fuerte en su espalda, jalando algunas plumas de su cola, como si adivinara la idea que tenía, pero no tenía otra opción.

– Xu, escúchame bien – dijo colocando su ala sobre la cabeza de su hijo, pero sin dejar de ver del otro lado… el pequeño levanto su mirada, buscando la de su madre.

– Te quedarás oculto en este lugar…

– Qué? No quiero! Quiero ir contigo! – respondió el niño sin esperar mayores explicaciones, abrazándose más fuerte de su madre.

– NO SEAS CAPRICHUDO Y OBEDECE! – gritó con su voz grave Hans, separando al niño de su cuerpo – te quedaras en la seguridad de este callejón, es muy peligroso a donde voy – dijo empujándole un poco más adentro.

Ieltxu veía de forma suplicante a su progenitor, esperando con ello que no lo dejara en ese lugar, por qué no lo dejaba en el parque o en el muelle, esos lugares eran divertidos y… más limpios… que ese lugar. Hans tomó algunas cajas de cartón y las acomodó de forma que fueran un refugio cálido para el niño, colocó un pedazo de colchoneta vieja que encontró y lo metió dentro de la caja.

– Listo… aquí estarás bien – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el niño le observaba sin poder creer lo que había hecho su madre, ese lugar era horrible en todos los sentidos y el refugio improvisado que había creado su madre lo era aún más.

– NOOOOOOOO! – gritó comenzando a correr fuera del callejón, no deseaba quedarse en ese horrible lugar, o lo llevaba su madre consigo o lo dejaba irse al parque.

– IELTXU! VEN AQUÍ AHORA! – Hans corrió detrás del niño y le jaló ocultándose entre las cajas, mientras algunos individuos que transitaban por el lugar volteaban buscando el origen de ese graznido, para luego restarle importancia y continuar su camino.

Hans suspiró tranquilamente al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad, soltando suavemente al niño y colocándolo en el suelo. Xu comenzó a sollozar al no querer que le regañara ni dejara en ese lugar tan feo.

– Escúchame bien Ieltxu… no puedo dejarte en el parque, así que te estarás aquí hasta que yo regrese…

– Pero…

– Pero nada… necesito que estés en un lugar cercano a donde iré, así que quédate aquí oculto, regresare en un par de horas – dicho esto, el frailecillo metió a Xu dentro de la caja y la tapo con mucho cuidado… en cuanto vio que el chico no se movía de su lugar, emprendió el vuelo para buscar a su contacto, esperando que el niño no se fuera.

Pasaron algunos minutos que se le hicieron eternos a Ieltxu, optando por dormirse un rato, mientras esperaba a su madre, escuchando a los autos pasar y las pisadas de las personas. Abrió sus ojos al escuchar algunas voces de hombres que se encontraban parados cerca del lugar donde estaban, sin saber a ciencia cierta sobre que charlaban.

Se limitó a mantenerse quieto y en silencio, preguntándose qué hora era y dónde estaría su madre… seguramente era muy tarde, no creía haber dormido tan poco por lo descansado que se sentía… Un extraño olor se coló a la caja, un aroma agradable y que le despertaba el apetito y le hacía sentir tranquilo a la vez… no podía salir de la caja donde su madre lo ocultó, pero ese aroma era demasiado atrayente, algo en su interior lo empujaba a buscarle.

– Te digo Jou si tan solo me hiciera caso – se quejaba un varón.

– Ya te dije que tengas paciencia, en cualquier momento vera tu progreso y te darán el aumento… pero si no nos apresuramos a llegar al trabajo, terminaremos despedidos – indicó el otro comenzando a avanzar y dejando todo en silencio.

Ieltxu se asomó de la caja cuando considero que todo era seguro, el día estaba tardeando pintando el cielo de un color rojizo-naranja muy agradable y motivándolo a salir y observar el paisaje, hasta que ese olor volvió a llamar su atención, dirigiéndose a él.

En el suelo, se encontraba un vaso con algunos garabatos o dibujos muy bonitos, con una tapa colocada encima… de un agujero salía humeante ese olor que le atraía… se acercó y tomo el vaso olfateándolo.

– Qué bien huele – dijo el pequeño cerrando sus ojos y enamorándose del dulce aroma…

Ieltxu siempre se había caracterizado por ser un niño demasiado curioso, incluso metiéndose en graves problemas cuando las cosas se salían de control o metiendo a su madre en los mismos… y esa curiosidad le llevó a abrir la tapa de aquel vaso que mostraba una bebida de color oscuro y muy extraña, sin dudarlo, inclino un poco el vaso para beberla, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo…

– IELTXU! – Hans había vuelto de su junta y tenía colocadas sus aletas en su cadera, observando a su hijo que estaba fuera del lugar indiciado y apunto de beberse algo que encontró quien sabe en donde – ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que comas cosas raras?

– Mami! – el niño volteó a verle emocionado, mientras Hans se acercaba a él y tomaba la bebida, dirigiéndose a la alcantarilla mas cercana y vertiéndola, ante la mirada de Xu que la veía correr sin hacer nada para impedirlo.

Había algo especial en aquella bebida que su madre había vertido en aquella alcantarilla, su olor y textura atrajeron por completo su atención, algo en ella era agradable para su ser, deseando probarla al menos una vez.

– Mami por qué tiraste esa bebida? – preguntó iniciando el camino detrás de Hans, quien le vio de reojo.

– Porque es mala para los niños pequeños… además detesto el café – respondió simplemente, provocando que Ieltxu se detuviera.

– Café? Así se llama ese bebida? – preguntó felizmente.

– Así es… y no quiero que la bebas – dijo sacudiendo el vaso y, arrojándolo a los botes de basura, dio vuelta tomando de la aleta a su hijo – vámonos, debemos regresar a casa.

El niño se dejó guiar por su madre, viendo de reojo la rejilla por la que fue regado el café, esa bebida que le llamaba tanto la atención y no entendía por qué… algo en su interior le motivaba a buscar la forma de beberla y lo lograría algún día…


	4. Momento de volar

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR SON ORIGINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, NO ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR MI (OC), SU USO REQUERIRÁ PERMISO PREVIO (**excepto por quienes ya fue extendido).**

**MOMENTO DE VOLAR 1**

Se había pasado gran parte de la mañana buscando a su pequeño hijo, pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado, como ya era costumbre cada día de entrenamiento que preparaba con anticipación… debía recordarse no avisar al pequeño sobre los horarios que establecía para él, para evitar sus escapes, sobre todo, cuando tenía programado entrenamiento de vuelo durante toda esa semana.

– IELTXU! – le llamó recorriendo los pasillos entre los árboles, con la esperanza que en esta ocasión el niño decidiera asistir "voluntariamente" a su entrenamiento… no se molestaba en revisar los arbustos, fijaba su vista entre la espesura de las copas de los árboles, puesto que su hijo tenía cierta tendencia a esconderse en las alturas.

Al menos, ese aspecto le hacía pensar que la sangre de frailecillo dominaba en cuanto a sus gustos y su instinto de volar se encontraba latente, sólo necesitaba el entrenamiento y las circunstancias necesarias para que lo hiciera… mismas que él propiciaría con cada entrenamiento que le diera.

Finalmente, encontró al niño escondido en un hueco hecho por dos árboles caídos, lográndolo sacar de ese lugar con un rápido jalón de sus aletas.

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó el pequeño al verse jalado de esa forma y llevado a la fuerza por su madre.

– IELTXU! APRENDERÁS A VOLAR, AUNQUE TENGA QUE LANZARTE DESDE UN RISCO! – Gritó arrastrando al pequeño que se resistía enterrando sus patas en la tierra.

– NOOOOOOO! – repetía una y otra vez el pequeño pingüino, no importaba cómo, pero estaba dispuesto a no intentar aquello… su anatomía no le permitía creer que estuviese hecho para el vuelo, su madre tenía alas no aletas y, aunque, podía bucear como un pingüino, no lo hacía uno de ellos.

La existencia de aquellas pequeñas plumas en la parte baja de sus aletas no le servía de mucho para volar, apenas y podía evitar una dura caída cada vez que era lanzado de alguna zona alta, otorgándole falsas esperanzas a su madre… además los pingüinos no volaban o al menos eso era lo que había escuchado de parte de su madre, el día en que se quejaba de esas "tontas aves no voladoras".

Con la aleta libre, logro pescar una rama algo delgada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse y evitar el avance de su madre, quedando con las aletas abiertas, formando una graciosa escena al sostenerse de la rama y siendo sostenido por su madre.

– IELTXU! – gritó Hans, comenzando a jalarlo, mientras el chico se estiraba para sostenerse, incluso, con el pico de aquella rama… Por un breve instante, aflojo su amarre para darle confianza al chico y luego zafarlo de aquella rama, tomándolo como si fuera un bulto y colocarlo sobre su hombro.

– NOOOOOOO! –

Se dirigieron a una roca que se encontraba cerca del lugar de entrenamiento, misma que estaba en las orillas de un "pequeño acantilado"… una caída desde esa distancia sería dolorosa pero no mortal, siempre y cuando supiese caer… Para el tiempo transcurrido, desde que su madre intento enseñarle a volar, ya había aprendido a caer más o menos bien, para evitarse algún golpe que pudiese matarlo, pero seguía lastimándose.

– Si eres capaz de trepar por los árboles, estoy seguro que podrás volar – dijo Hans con una sonrisa cargándolo por debajo de sus "aletas-alas", dejando colgando sus patitas en el aire… Ieltxu observó el vació tragando pesado, recordando una herida más o menos grande que necesito sutura, derivada de un golpe en ese mismo lugar… al menos las rocas filosas y los objetos peligrosos no se encontraban ya, haciéndole pensar que algo tenía que ver su madre con todo eso.

– NOOOOOO – gritó comenzando a removerse en el agarre de su madre para que le soltara y ponerse a salvo, odiaba cuando lo dejaba caer desde esos lugares tan peligrosos y se quedaba allí parado sin ir a cacharlo.

– Por favor! – Se quejó su madre al ver su conducta – es una distancia pequeña… cuando yo tenía tu edad me deje caer desde un acantilado mucho más alto que este… y esto vivo – le dijo con gran orgullo.

– NOOOO! PREFIERO EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE PELEA! – Dijo Ieltxu esperando convencer a su madre de cambiar el entrenamiento, estaba dispuesto a recibir algunos cuantos golpes durante la lucha, con tal de evitar caer y medio matarse.

– Muy bien – respondió Hans arrojándolo al aire para darle vuelta y atrapándole en el acto, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, le gustaba cuando su madre realizaba ese juego en el nido… un brillo de esperanza se dejó ver en los ojos azules del niño al pensar que había convencido a su madre, pero la sonrisa siniestra que mostró, le hizo ver que no iba a ser así.

– NOOOO!

Lo soltó sin ninguna consideración, esperando que con ello aprendiera a volar y demostrara que la sangre de frailecillo se imponía sobre la de pingüino… Como era natural en cualquier ave, Ieltxu comenzó a aletear en cuanto se vio libre del agarre de su madre y sentirse caer en al vacío, observando el suelo que veía acercarse cada vez más rápido, pero muy contrario a lo esperado, se apresuró a sostenerse de una de las patas de Hans, jalándolo al momento de tratar de ponerse a salvo.

La fuerza que impuso el pequeño, la distracción de Hans y el resbalón que tuvo al intentar subir, provocó que tanto el niño como la madre, cayeran por el vació, rodando por algunas rocas que sobresalían o al menos el mayor.

– AAAAHHH! – Gritaba el pequeño Ieltxu al verse caer de ese modo, tratando de sostenerse de cualquier cosa que encontrara para evitar un mal golpe… por un momento movió rápidamente sus aletas sin lograr mantenerse en el aire, hasta que un cuerpo gran grande lo aplasto en el aire, impidiéndole planear un poco.

– AAAAHHHH! – un "POOF" se escuchó al momento de su caída… Ieltxu abrió los ojos, su vista era algo nublada, pero no por el golpe sino por el susto, se levantó lentamente observando su alrededor y palpando su cuerpo para verificar que no tenía alguna lesión… nada, ni un rasguño ni dolor se encontraban en su cuerpecito.

– ESTOY VIVO! – gritó emocionado brincando sobre aquella superficie suave sobre la que había caído y dirigió su vista a la punta de la roca en busca de su madre para mostrarle que había caído bien, por lo menos, aunque no hubiese logrado emprender el vuelo.

– LO HICE BIEN MAMI? – preguntó emocionado esperando al menos una mirada de comprensión al no salir lastimado como la última vez que intentaron ese ejercicio. Sin embargo, no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, incluso su madre no se encontraba en aquel punto

Un ligero movimiento debajo de sus patas le hizo ver hacia abajo, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al notar finalmente sobre qué o, más bien, sobre quién se encontraba parado.

– Ieltxu?~ Podrías… hacerme… el… favor… – siseo su madre – DE BAJARTE DE ENCIMA MIO! – gritó enfadado por la triquiñuela del niño, para evitar nuevamente su entrenamiento… El aludido, ni tardo ni perezoso, bajo de su madre y corrió a ponerse a salvo de la furia de su progenitor.

– IELTXU! REGRESA AQUÍ! – gritó Hans, levantándose del suelo y observando como su hijo corría de él, para evitar la continuación del entrenamiento… sabía bien que le sería difícil alcanzarlo, especialmente con la caída otorgada, pero ya vería ese niño cuando regresara al nido.

– PERDÓN! – gritó sin dejar de correr, tenía el presentimiento que no podría regresar a casa hasta muy tarde, sino es que al siguiente día, los ojos de Hans brillaban de furia, por suerte el árbol de Mr. Cheese siempre estaba abierto para él, aprovecharía para ocultarse, tomar té y comer galletas…


	5. Preocupaciones

**PREOCUPACIONES**

– Hans, ese niño jamás será un villano como nosotros! Persigue mariposas y las colecciona! – se quejó el delfín, observando al pequeño jugar al "medico" con un par de langostas que gustaban jugar con el niño.

– Pues más le vale que sea uno muy bueno! Necesito el seguro médico extendido – respondió Hans cruzándose de alas, observando a su hijo.

– Ya aprendió a volar?

– No… no quiere… esta con la cosa que es un pingüino! Te imaginas?!

– Hans… tu hijo es un pingüino – dijo tallándose la cara Espiráculo con fastidio, antes de avanzar con su scotter en dirección del pequeño pingüi-cillo – hablare con él.

Sin más, llego a donde estaba el pequeño que se levantó de su lugar, observando con esos ojos brillantes y azules al delfín.

– Hola señor delfín malvado! – saludo cortésmente, mientras el aludido emitía un gruñido al recordar a quien pertenecían esos ojos, aunque Hans no dijera nada al respecto.

– Hooola niño… tu histérica madre esta muuuuy preocupada por tu futuuuuro… así que quieeero preguntarte algo – dijo el delfín agachándose a la altura del pequeño que rio – en qué piensas trabajar cuuuuando seas adulto?

El niño le vio con cierta confusión, agachando la mirada y mordiéndose la punta de la aleta, antes de levantar su rostro emocionado y con un mayor brillo.

– Quiero ser dentista, señor! – respondió con orgullo el pingüi-cillo, regresando a sus juegos.

El delfín regreso con el frailecillo que le veía ansioso, antes de agacharse a su altura y verlo fijamente.

– Tu hijo será un monstruo! Vivirá torturando a los demás! – dijo, antes de retirarse sin decir ninguna otra palabra.


End file.
